charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
In the hierarchy of supernatural evil, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a powerful group of evil beings separate from and seemingly above demons empowered by the Source of All Evil and charged with the destruction of the mortal world. Each Horseman controls a kind of destructive force: War, Famine, Strife, and Death. Ferocious, they are impossible to vanquish to all but the Source, each Horseman has his own specialty and is capable of using these powers to incite the force they represent. This means that Strife for example has the ability to create and escalate social unrest while the Horseman of War may cause violence and conflict between nations. The full extent of their other powers is unclear and likely varies from Horseman to Horseman however each one possesses immortality, an immunity to witches' powers, conjuring horses and a form of fading. is considered to be impossible to vanquish the Four Horseman save for the Source who is the only one that can destroy them. The Four have existed in every age of history to try to fulfil their mandate of destroying the world. Each time a group of Horsemen fail to bring about the Apocalypse, they are killed, and four more are anointed. Each of the times where the world has been on the brink of the Apocalypse, like the times of Hitler or the Cuban missile crisis, it has been due to a team of horsemen almost succeeding, but then failed and been destroyed and replaced by a new team. The Omega Tattoo Each of the Four Horsemen have the Omega symbol tattooed on their necks. This is the last letter of the Hellenic Alphabet, symbolically meaning "The End." An evil being with this tattoo is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Portal to the Netherworld Between Good and Evil Mix Spell When the sisters were searching Strife in the Book of Shadows, they guessed that he was the Demon of Anarchy. When Strife, Famine, Death, Phoebe, and Piper stood in a pentagram with Prue and War in the middle, Piper and Phoebe casted the spell to vanquish the Demon of Anarchy and Strife cast a spell to vanquish witches (in an old, dead language). The intersection of the magic those spells caused a portal to open to The Netherworld Between Good and Evil and sucked Prue and War in. Saving Prue and War Because they need each other, Piper, Phoebe, and the three remaining Horsemen have to work with each other to free Prue and War. Piper and Phoebe, who didn't know who they are and how dangerous they can be at the time, agreed to work with them. Andy was mad that his wife and the mother of his daughter was gone he didn't want Pheobe and Piper to work the Horseman. Vanquish Only a few minutes before the deadline of the Horsemen, Piper, Phoebe, and the Horsemen come together to save Prue and War. Upon shaking hands, Phoebe gets a premonition seeing the world's fate if they bring War out of the plane he's trapped in. Phoebe hesitates and doesn't cast the spell, causing the Horsemen to get very frustrated. Suddenly the portal opens. The Horsemen figured this is because of the Source of all Evil. Phoebe and Piper quickly cast the spell and bring Prue back from the plane she was trapped in with War. As the sisters look back, they see all four Horsemen getting vanquished. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Mythological Characters Category:Vanquished or Killed